


【凯源】少爷与公子（R18）

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: Karroy, KasalynMint
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint
Summary: 说在前面：忘了什么时候的了，反正lof看得见日期但是看不见文
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang
Kudos: 9





	【凯源】少爷与公子（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前面：忘了什么时候的了，反正lof看得见日期但是看不见文

“少爷您回来了。”

林管家在王俊凯回来时及时迎了上去。

“嗯。”王俊凯回道。

“今晚少爷要让公子侍寝吗？”林管家问道。

“嗯。”王俊凯答。

接到指令的林管家吩咐下人把命令转告于公子。

“宣王公子侍寝。”下人把指令带给王源。

王源接到指令后叹了口气，但还是接下了。

“公子的身体好些了吗？”王源的侍者问道。

“已经没事了。走吧，你也回去休息吧。”王源说道。

“好的，公子。”侍者回。

王源抬起脚步迈出寝室，跟随下人到王俊凯那儿。

“少爷，公子到了。”林管家把王源引进王俊凯的寝室。

“进来。其他人都退下吧。”王俊凯说道。

“是。”林管家和下人回。

“少爷，您今天要直接就寝吗？”王源问道。

“没这么快。还有我不是告诉过你私下里要怎么称呼我么，嗯？”王俊凯有些邪痞的嗓音传进王源耳里。

“小………小凯……”

“这就对了。过来吧。”

王源听话地走到王俊凯身边，被王俊凯牵住手腕坐到他身上。

“宝宝你今晚还是一如既往的香呢。”说罢轻轻在王源耳朵旁吹了一口气。

王源因为暖热的气息在敏感的耳朵拂过，身体轻颤了下。

“宝宝真是敏感呀。”王俊凯的语气里带上了笑意。

“唔……”王源羞涩的低吟了一句。

王俊凯把王源的头转过来面向自己，吻住了那饱满性感的红唇。

“唔…………唔唔……”被夺去话语权的王源只能发出几声单音节的字。

王俊凯吻足了之后放开了王源的唇，转手解开了王源身上的衣物丢到地板上。

待王源身上无一蔽体之物时把人放到床上，欺身压了上去。

“宝宝现在可以帮我把衣服脱下来了哦。”透着主人愉悦与兴奋的嗓音传入王源耳里。

“好……好的，小凯。”

王源听话地解开了王俊凯身上的衣物，把衣物丢到地板上，等待接下来要发生的事。

王俊凯低下头来，把吻落在了王源身上，从脖子到锁骨然后停留在胸前的那两朵茱萸。

王俊凯轻笑了一声，把嘴唇附上其中一朵茱萸，舌头轻轻舔舐并在周围游走打转。

“嗯………”王源被弄得胸前酥痒，忍不住哼了句。

王俊凯举起一只手，附上另一朵茱萸，轻轻摩擦揉搓那朵茱萸，王源的身体轻轻颤抖了起来。

王俊凯接着把另一只空着的手附上王源胯下逐渐挺起的器物，抚摸着它直到它完全立起才肯罢休。

“唔………”王源舒服的吐出了一声。

“宝宝想要了吗？”王俊凯偷笑继续说道，“但是现在还不行哦。”

“唔……嗯………才……没有呢”王源抗议着。

“宝宝不诚实哦。”王俊凯邪笑着，拿起床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂。

把润滑剂挤出一些到手上，然后打开了王源的腿。那里的穴口紧闭，像待人采摘的果实。王俊凯试探地把一只手指探入穴内，另一只手掰开了王源的臀瓣，方便进行润滑扩张工作。

“啊………痛……”王源忍不住说出体内被异物侵入时的痛楚，因为那里是闭合的，所以被入侵时才会觉得疼痛。

“宝宝你忍一忍，不扩张待会更疼。”王俊凯不敢随意动手。

等到王源稍微适应了之后增加手指的数量，待三只手指进去以后便在穴内按压王源的穴肉，并模拟交合的动作，以便之后的交合更加顺利。

润滑好了之后，王俊凯把手指抽出来，换早已勃发的真枪上阵。

“啊…………疼疼疼………”王俊凯只没入了一个头，王源就疼得流下了眼泪，因为那器物比手指粗了些。

王源的手也因为这样紧紧抓住床单，王俊凯心疼地用手捉住王源的，摊开王源的手握紧，来缓解他的痛楚。埋在他体内的那一头也不敢随意动作。

王源适应之后，王俊凯才开始契入直到整根没入王源体内，然后缓缓动起身来。

“啊……嗯……啊……”甜腻的呻吟从王源口中泄漏出来。

经过一阵翻云覆雨，王俊凯把王源抱起走到寝室间配有的浴室清理身子。清理完后抱着王源回到床上。

“好………困……”

“宝宝辛苦了，睡吧。”王俊凯说罢在王源的额头上落下了一个吻，自己也躺下抱着人满足地睡了。


End file.
